City of Angels
by fireflyangel1
Summary: An Angel has fallen in love with Ami and must now chose between love and eternity. Please R & R
1. Prologue

City of Angels  
by fireflyangel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Sailor Moon. They are the work of the talented   
Naoko Takeuchi (I think that's how it's spelled). "City of Angels" does not belong to me either. The movie company that made it (Can't remember who) gets the credit for a wonderful movie.  
  
Prologue....  
  
  
He stood atop the point of Tokyo Tower. His black hair with a silver streak billowed in the wind. Standing clad in a black trenchcoat, black undershirt, and black pants, he waited and never took his eyes off the horizon.  
  
The sun was about to rise above the indigo horizon. It was his usual routine to watch the sunrises and sunsets everyday. He had done this for all eternity since the Earth was created by his master. As an angel from heaven, he had never experienced the human emotions. That was they way with all the Angels.  
  
Suddenly, the bright orange sphere appeared in the distance. A sound echoed through the city that only the angels could hear. The sounds of a new beginning for the earth, of the next phase of the master plan. He stared into the rising sphere as if it were alive. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He was beginning to feel a empty void inside his eternal soul. Something that had been missing that he wanted...no...needed to find.   
  
The angel disappeared and reappeared at the beach where all the other angels gathered to watch the sunrises. Every angel looking at the sun the same way he did. One angel stepped forward. "You're late Cale." Cale looked up. "I made it though, that's what's important." The other angel nodded and walked back as the others disappeared as the sun cleared the horizon.  
  
Cale looked out to the ocean. It seemed to challenge him as the waves crashed against the sandy beach. He closed his eyes and turned around. "I can not forget..." He walked off and disappeared into the city.  
  
Meanwhile, in Jubann  
  
Sunlight hit through the window of Ami's bedroom, the blue haired genious stirred softly and turned the other way as the sun hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched in her luxuriously large bed. She drug herself out of bed and into the bathroom. A warm shower always woke her up in the morning.  
  
A half hour later, she came out of the bathroom in her blue robe and looked at her schedule. Another day of college was in stored for her. Her dream of becoming a doctor was slowly becoming a reality. Just 4 years left before it was done.   
  
Living in her small apartment was more than enough for her. But still, like her friends, she wanted a boyfriend more than anything. She wanted to fall in love, get married, and have a family of her own. But she knew she had to wait until her dream was achieved. She didn't want to wait however, she wanted it to happen right now, not in 4 years...  
  
***  
  
That's the prologue. You can review it if you want. But wait till you finish reading the whole story. 


	2. Chapter 1

City of Angels - Chapter 1  
by fireflyangel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
College life for Ami had not changed much since high school. She continued her usual routine which usually meant that she was in the library, studying 75% of the time she didn't have classes. The other time was with either her friends or with her mother at the hospital. Today she would be at the hospital watching her mother and observing what went on there.  
  
Cale was there as well. As an Angel, he had to escort the souls of those who die to heaven. He was patiently waiting for the next call when he spotted Ami. Ami stopped as she saw him. Being a Sailor Senshi, she could see things that weren't there. Cale knew this as well. He knew who she really was.  
  
Ami saw him and stopped dead in her tracks. Cale just sat there and watched her. She gave a soft smile and went back to her work. Cale got a signal stating it was time for him to get to work. He disappeared from view as Ami turned to see him again. She was puzzled when she didn't see him.  
  
Sometime later, Cale found Ami sitting on the stairway. She was curled up with her arms around her legs. Cale was confused when he heard her crying. He walked down to where she was. She looked up, her face was tear stained and she tried to hide her sadness.   
  
"Why are you upset?" She wasn't going to fool Cale. Ami kept trying to hide it. "W..what are you talking about?" Cale sat down next to her. "I heard you crying, why were you?" Ami knew she had blown her cover. She wiped some of her tears away. "I don't even know who you are." "I'm Cale." He handed her a black hankerchief. "Thank you." She wiped some more tears off.  
  
"Why are you sad?" He asked again. Ami stood up. "I...I can't tell you..." She started walking away. She noticed she still had his hankerchief. "Here's your hankerchief.." Cale stifled a laugh. "Keep it." He stood up and walked off in another direction. Ami tried to follow him but Cale disappeared before she could find him.  
  
Ami searched the entire hospital for him, but could not find him. She was so confused now with her life. She was at a crossroad where she didn't know which way to go. She walked back to where she met him at the stairway. She decided to go home. After kissing her mom good-bye, she started home.  
  
When she arrived home, she went to her room. She flung herself onto her bed and cried again. She was so lost right now, so alone. She needed someone to comfort her right now, and there was no one around...save for Cale who was watching her outside her window...  
  
***  
  
What do you think of Chapter 1 so far? Please Review 


	3. Chapter 2

City of Angels - Chapter 2  
by fireflyangel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Blah, Blah, Blah  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ami sat on her bed curled up. In the last few days since she met Cale, she wanted to see him again. She had grown a crush on him and couldn't stop thinking about him. She hadn't told her friends about him yet, just because she didn't want to jump the gun. Today, she would be going back to the hospital. Ami hoped that she would see him again.  
  
When she arrived at the hospital, she talked to her mother for a little bit before she started wandering around, looking for him. She searched for a couple hours before she headed back to the ER. Cale had been there waiting for a signal to begin his work of escorting souls to heaven.  
  
Ami saw him and walked over. "Here you are. I've been looking all over for you." Cale looked up. "I've been here the whole time." Ami sat down next to him. "I never told you who I was the other day. I'm..." Cale sighed. "Ami Mizuno." Ami went wide eyed. "How did you know who I was." Cale smirked. "I have my sources."  
  
Ami shrugged it off, bit then her Senshi communicator went off. She groaned that it had to be now. "Excuse me." She walked off but Cale knew what was going on. He stood up and disappeared once again. Ami came back and was once again confused with him disappearing again.  
  
Ami, now transformed as Sailor Mercury was with the other Senshi fighting a Youma. They were trying their hardest, but with Mamoru in America, and the Starlights home with Princess Kakyuu, who was to save them? They were losing and it'd look like it was over. Covered in a spider web, Ami started to cry.  
  
"Stop right there demon!" The youma looked up as well as the other Senshi. "Huh? Who are you?" Sailor Moon was really confused that it wasn't her boyfriend. "I am evil's worst nightmare. That is all you need to know." Cale stood atop a hill facing the youma. "DIE!" The youma charged at him.  
  
Cale closed his eyes and angel wings apear on his back. "You shall not harm this world demon. Not now, not ever!" He jumped over the Youma and landed flawlessly behind him. Cale started glowing white as the Youma charged at him again. Cale streched his arm out and the Youma froze in place. "Sailor Moon, finish it off."  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed her Moon Power Tier. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She lauches her attack at the Youma and the Youma dissapates into nothing. "You have done well." Cale turns and the angel wings disappear. He walks off. Ami detransforms and runs after him...  
  
***  
  
Don't you love cliffhangars? Next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Chapter 3

City of Angels - Chapter 3  
by fireflyangel  
  
Diclaimer: You should know by now. This is the final chapter an it is more rated R because it has an off-camera sex scene.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ami ran after Cale in fast pursuit. "Cale! Wait up!" Cale stopped and turned around. "What are you?" She faced him ready to take anything. "All right. I'll be honest. I'm an Angel from Heaven. Several Angels like myself wander around the world helping others." Ami understood some of it now. "And fight Youma?" Cale laughed. "That's a hobby of mine."   
  
Ami walked towards him. "Why are you at the hospital so much?" The wings reappeared on Cale. "As an Angel, I have a duty to escort the souls of those who die in a hospital to Heaven." Ami felt her heart beating faster. She knew she wanted to be with him. "Cale..." She walked up to him and placed his hand on his cheek.  
  
Cale looked down at her. He didn't feel anything because Angels couldn't experience the emotion known as love, unless he became human. His train of thought was interrupted when Ami threw her arms around his and hugged him. Cale gently placed his arms around her waist, as well and encirling his angel wings around her as if to protect her.  
  
Ami sighed as Cale held her in his arms. She felt safe with him and didn't want to leave this moment. Soon, Cale let go and turned around. He started walking off when Ami clung to him. "Please don't go!" Cale closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Ami, but as an Angel, I can't experience love." He continued walking and soon disappeared, leaving Ami alone.  
  
Ami was heartbroken. A minute ago, she was in the arms of someone she had admitted she loved him. Tears formed in her eyes and she started running home crying. Cale watched her from outside her room as once again she flung herself on her bed and cried her heart out. He turned and walked off heading over to Tokyo Tower.  
  
Once at the top, Cale looked down at the city of Tokyo. His mind was in confusion as to what to do now. "What should I do?" He looked up as the sun was setting. He decided it was time. He stretched his arms out. "Forgive me master for I must love..." He leaned forward and started freefalling down to the street.   
  
When Cale came to, blood was seeping from his hands and his head. For the first time, he was bleeding. He straggered to his feet and started walking to Ami's apartment. Pain was shooting through him as he kept walking. He knew the way, being guided by some unknown force.  
  
It was raining by the time he arrived at the door to her apartment. He rang the bell. Blood mixed with rainwater was dripping down his face. Ami opened the door and was puzzled. "Cale?" Cale nodded. "It's me." She stepped aside and let him in. As soon as he walked in he colapsed. "Cale!" She helped him up and onto the couch.  
  
Cale rested as Ami cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up. "I thought Angels couldn't bleed." Cale took her hand. "I'm no longer an Angel. I have sacrifice enternity to be with you." Tears formed in her eyes and she hugged him fiercly. "Don't ever hurt me like that again!" She said as she softly cried. Cale put his arms around her as a new feeling came over him. Thiis is what love felt like. It was everything he had hoped for.  
  
She stayed in his arms for a while before he cupped her chin in his hands. "I love you Ami." She gave him a warm smile. "I love you to Cale." He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers. Ami sighed and became lost in the kiss.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Ami and Cale layed entwined on her bed covered in a sheen of sweat and exhaustion. Ami nuzzled her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Don't leave me." He smiled and kissed her forhead. "I won't as long as you promise not to leave me." She smiled as she was drifting off to sleep. "I promise." They both fell into a contented sleep. The last things that were muttered were, "When shall we tell the others?" Ami snuggled closer to him. "Later." He nodded. "Later..I love you." Ami smiled. "And I love you."  
  
***  
  
That's it. Please read and review. ^_^ 


End file.
